


Cry

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Giles is singing in the shower.





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Cry  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Rupert Giles  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 102  
>  **Summary:** Giles is singing in the shower.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 11 for the phrase 'Until the end of time' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

_Don’t give me a reason, don’t let me have to cry._

Spike leaned against the doorway and listened to the song Giles was singing in the shower. At first he was mesmerized but then a horrible thought occurred to him. _Did the watcher not want him anymore?_

He straightened and pushed open the door. “What’s this then?”

Giles leaned his head out from behind the curtain. “It’s just a song, Spike.”

“We’re not breaking up?”

“Not bloody likely.”

With a relieved, lecherous smile on his face Spike stepped into the shower fully clothed, pushed Giles against the wall and kissed him senseless.


End file.
